DANCE, DANCE!
by Randomidiot15
Summary: What happens when Shiro, Sae, & Roxas need to find a hobby that doesn't break any guild lines? This insanity! Warings: Killer Fangirls, implaid yaoi, off-screen death, crazy people, possible OOC-ness ? , pervy-ness, & bad humor. First Fan Fiction!


_Randomidiot15: God, I hate typing!_

_SAE: *Randomly Appears* Why is that?_

_RI15: AHH! SAE!_

_SAE: Sorry. But why?_

_RI15: . . . I-I just do!_

_SAE: *Takes a red phone off hook* Someone bring in Shiro shirtless, a Camera Obscura, and a Riku doll._

_RI15: Why did you call for those things?_

_SAE: *Hooks phone* You finish typing, and you get to kept the Doll, AND take pictures of Shiro shirtless…_

_RI15: *Starts to drool* OKAY! *Lungs forward*_

_SAE: *Plants foot in RI15's face* AFTER you're done typing._

_RI15: B-but-_

_SAE: No buts._

_RI15: *Goes back to computer* MEANIE!_

_SAE: Shutup and give me a happy ending, already!_

_RI15: I don't have an X-box! And I co- *Gets hit with a Grimmjow plusie*_

_SAE: I SAID SHUTUP!_

_ROXAS: *Appears suddenly* Randomidiot15 DOESN'T own Bleach, Fatal Frame, Kingdom Hearts, or anything that just appears (And we're glad she doesn't), they are own by their creators._

_RI15: I HEAR ROXAS! *Tries to capture, but stop by Sae and her ghost powers*_

_SAE: WHAT DID I JUST SAY!_

_**-^#^+~__~= I WANT TO SEE A BUTTERFLY HOLLOW AND NAME IT MUTSUKI~! =~__~+^#^-**_

**DANCE, DANCE!**

Shirosaki 'Shiro' Hichigo was very, very, _VERY_ pissed off. By whom you ask? His weak King, Kurosaki Ichigo, had kicked poor Shiro out of his head/mind/soul/body/himself. The King told him to go get a life and find another hobby that does **NOT** include -hold on, I need to get his list … … … AH! Here it is!- So Shiro needed to find a hobby that does **NOT** include laughing, killing, blood, dead things, Zangetsu, talking, M-Video Games, fire, anything destructive, and anything that could forever destroy part or the whole world. Well- HEY! There's one last thing. and it's in very big letters! 'SHIRO, YOU MUST NOT ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF ME!' List by- Name crossed out and replace by another, 'Ichi-chan, Ruler of all Strawberries!'

. . .

Wow, Shiro must seriously be pissed.

Anyway, Shiro found a bus stop and a girl with short black hair and deathly pale, like him, and was wearing a blood-stain white kimono. She's Kurosawa Sae.

Sae looked at him. "What are you? Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm Shiro, I'm a thing (_RI15: What?! He doesn't know what the hell he is!_), and I was kicked out and I have to find a hobby that doesn't break any of King's 'laws,'" He answered. "You?"

Sae took out a piece of paper and show it to him. "I'm Kurosawa Sae, I'm a 'Hostile' ghost looking for Yae, and this paper is an order for me to get a new hobby and not laugh a lot…" She answered.

"Laugh got on everyone's bad side?"

"Yup."

"Not fair?"

"Yup."

Then another boy waltz (_SAE: I can't believe you wrote that..._) up to the other two. He had short spiky blonde-brown hair, pale-peach skin, and sky blue eyes. He is Roxas.

"Hi," Sae said. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Roxas, Man Sex (_SAE: WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!_) wanted me to stop being emo, then kicked me out till I get a hobby," Roxas answered.

"So, all of us need a hobby…" Shiro said, out loud. "Roxas, do you have rules to this hobby?" He asked.

"Well, Man Sax (_ROXAS: Why did you force me to say that?_) said it must 'Make me happy and I cannot use Axel,'" Roxas answered, again.

Three of them stood there, thinking. Thinking of a new hobby. When one said something, the other two turn it down, for it either broke laws (Shiro), involved someone (Roxas), or laughing (Sae).

However, one hobby, one that came into their heads at the same time.

"_Dancing_," All said, and in perfect harmony.

"It won't involve me to laugh," Sae said, then laughed.

"I won't break any of King's laws!" Shiro said, then he, too, laughed.

"And it won't involve anyone!" Roxas said, then join the other two in evi- I mean- laughing.

Sae pulled out an IPod with an IPod player for it (That she somehow got). Shiro took the IPod and searched for Asterisk (By Orange Range). Roxas took the IPod after Shiro found the song and played it on the radio.

After a while, Roxas started to randomly dance, then Sae started to dance-kill (_RI15: Is that a word?_) about 15 seconds after, and finally Shiro started to awesomely dance.

This continued on, even after Asterisk (By Orange Range). But their dancing was cut short by three male people. One boy, who freaked out by Shiro's awesome dance, had bright spiky orange hair, light tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He is Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiro's 'King'. The next boy, who was just starting at Sae, who was killing the air, dance-kill. He had short white hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and was wearing a white man's kimono (_SAE: You really fail at life…_). His name is Tachibana Itsuki and Sae's friend. The last male, who was watching Roxas randomly dance, had really spiky red hair- Wait, I hear something-, peachy skin, and very green eyes- WHAT IS THAT NOISE!-. His name is Axel –HOLY **BEEP**! FANGIRLS!- . . .

_**-^#^+~__~= I WANT TO SEE A BUTTERFLY HOLLOW AND NAME IT MUTSUKI~! =~__~+^#^-**_

'_We're sorry, but must give you this broadcast, since Randomidiot15 has been attack.'_

Hinamori Momo, who was dressed in a simple purple shirt, black skirt, and dark purple boots, sat on a chair, spinning in it as well, near a desk. Momo stop spinning, and put her attention towards the camera.

'Hello, and Good Morning or Evening," Momo started. "As some of you know, I'm Momo, and if you don't know, then I'm Hinamori, Vice-Captain of the 5th Division from Bleach," She picked up a piece of paper, and continued to speak. "We are unfortunate that the author (_RI15: That's me people!_) has been attacked by Axel-Fangirls. She is currently asleep, and has been for a few hours. The identities of the Fangirls are currently unknown. If anyone has had a similar accident, please call the Shinigami News Network (or the SNN for short), so we can decrease the attacks. Thank you!"

After Momo finished, a redhead female walked up to Momo and gave her a note card. She left the stage as quickly as she appeared.

Momo read the card. "Good News: Randomidiot15 has awakened and is ready to write. Bad News: She's searching for the Fangirls and promises very slow painful deaths. And that District 1 is under attack by Hollows- Crap! I have to go now! Bye!"

With those words said, Momo left the studio to save people from hollows. What a nice girl.

_**-^#^+~__~= I WANT TO SEE A BUTTERFLY HOLLOW AND NAME IT MUTSUKI~! =~__~+^#^-**_

Ichigo, Itsuki, & Axel stopped the music. All dancing fools stopped and stared at their friends/rulers.

The male trio spoke first. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" They asked, and in perfect harmony.

All three thought for a moment, till Shiro spoke. "Our new hobby," he answered.

"Yeah, and I didn't know you cuss, Itsuki-kun," Sae said.

"Well, I got carried into the moment," The white hair male said, before he got hug and carried away.

"I can't believe I found you, Itsuki-kun!" Sae said and walked home. She turned around before both were 15 feet away. "And Shiro! Visit my village one day! And bring orange head with you! You'll love the ritual, and what happens to him!" Then both disappeared.

Axel spoke next. "Really, Roxas?" He asked. Roxas nodded. "Cool. Now, let's go … um, celebrate your new hobby…" He said, while Roxas redden a little. Axel then summoned one of the dark gateways, and both hopped threw.

This left Shiro and Ichigo alone, with each other- What?! God no! I can't write Yaoi! If I could, then I'd write Yaoi, but I can't! So, get back into Randomland…

Ichigo spoke first, breaking the silence. "Shiro, dancing can't be your new hobby," he said. "Go and find another one, NO-" Shiro taped Ichi's month, then tie his hand and feet together with rope (that he somehow found…)

Shiro then lifted Ichigo up and put him on his right shoulder. "Ya know, King, Sae told me a little about her village, and its rituals," He said, then started to walk the way Sae and Itsuki did. "Since we're almost like twins, the ritual could work. Either way, I'll be happy…" Then both shunpo-ed towards the Lost Village…

Oh Joy.

_**-^#^+~__~= I WANT TO SEE A BUTTERFLY HOLLOW AND NAME IT MUTSUKI~! =~__~+^#^-**_

'_We must give you this important announcement! Very Important!_

Momo, still wearing the purple n black outfit, look a little tried, but still okay enough. She looked at the new paper and spoke. "We are missing a very important aspect to the Winter War. Kurosaki Ichigo is missing. Missing! MISSING!"

Then the same red head woman came up to Momo, giving her more info on the case. She left her once again.

Momo read the info. "More Bad News: Kurosaki's body can't be found, his inner hollow is not killing anyone, and there's a crimson butterfly fluttering around the Kurosaki Household! Hey, here's some good news: Randomidiot15 has decide not to kill the Axel-Fangirls, Hollows have decreased, and the Shinigami Games are coming up!" Momo said. "Wow, two weeks here, and I get a break… YES!!"

Then Momo spin around, being very happy.

FIN

…

For Now, MAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA

_**-^#^+~__~= I WANT TO SEE A BUTTERFLY HOLLOW AND NAME IT MUTSUKI~! =~__~+^#^-**_

_RI15: Me is done, oh wonderful Sae-sama-chan._

_SAE: Please don't do that._

_RI15: Hey, Roxas. Get the door!_

_ROXAS: I didn't hear *Someone knocks* Your ears are really annoying. *He goes and opens door*_

_SHIRO: Who is the bright one of you people that's most likely to die today?_

_RI15: Sae-chan, why did you make Shiro-sama mad?_

_SAE: I-I did no such thing!_

_SHIRO: . . . *Pulls out Zangetsu* Sae, why?_

_SAE: Ummm… Roxas, answer._

_ROXAS: No, you do it!_

_SAE: Yes!_

_ROXAS: No!_

_SAE: Yes!_

_ROXAS: No!_

_SAE: Yes!_

_ROXAS: No!_

_SHIRO: SOMEONE JUST ANSWER NOW!!_

_RI15: *Eating Pocky* Sae-chan wanted me to type the story and she promised me that I'll have a Riku doll and get to take pictures of you shirtless with the Camera Obscura._

_ALL: . . . . . . . . . ._

_SAE: Hey! I didn't promise anything!_

_RI15: Yes you did, and I'll quote: "You finish typing, and you get to kept the Doll, AND take pictures of Shiro shirtless"._

_ALL: . . . . . . . . ._

_SHIRO: You do have a memory!_

_SAE: No, she copied and pasted- Wait! I said that!_

_RI15: Yup!_

_SAE: . . . Crap. . ._

_SHIRO: *Attacks Sae*_

_SAE: *Running from & Attacking Shiro*_

_RI15: *Taking pictures of Shiro shirtless & eating Pocky*_

_ROXAS: *Also eating Pocky*_

_RI15: Ya know, Roxas, after I get these pictures developed, I'm gonna stare at them and get a nose bleed. . ._

_ROXAS: I guess your friends are right, you are a perv._


End file.
